Mine to keep
by CM-ha
Summary: ...You've been sleeping for quite a while...I think they noticed that you never left the building last night...The cameras were searching for you. But they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well...I kidnapped you... !


Hi ho! CM here with small story featuring one of the new animatronics from Scott Cawthon's 'Sister Location'.

Hooo boy. Where do I begin with that game? I know! How about some Yandere Circus Baby? (Or whatever everyone calls her)

Yes. I did just actually say that. I'm not sorry.

I'll not take up any more of time! So I'll see you in another place at another time. Ciao!

* * *

How did things turn out like this? How the hell did I get roped into this situation?

 **"Hehehe..."**

...There she goes again...That crazy, bumbling little...!

...

Oh? You'd like to know what's going on?

...Heh. I must be crazy for being able to hear you in the first place. But alright, I'll humour you until this inevitable event ends. I guess it will help my slowly losing sanity.

...

...

...I suppose I'll start from the beginning. Now, I won't start with something like, 'Oh it was a great day! The morning was amazing!'. Because no matter how much I try to sugarcoat things, it's still pretty shit, even before everything. But that will be for later. For now, I'll just say this. I'm Kristoff Gruber. I live alone in a rented room in Colorado. I've just finished my degree in Mechatronics and have been finding a good place to work that goes well with my degree. Thank fuck that I managed to find one, all in good time as well since my parents didn't want to support me any more.

Not too surprised that they wouldn't want me with them anymore. And who would have guessed that the place I would be start my career is at this famous restaurant a few blocks away. Apparently the last technician ran off and quit after the first day, saying that the work was "too much for me to handle". Well, according to my boss anyways. A gruff looking person. Though was really nice to me. Would always go about how he was depressed that his employees would quit after a few days.

Needless to say, I wasn't paying too much attention to the danger that I may face. I was too excited. Though, who could really blame me? I mean, working with robots? Fuck yea! It got to the point where I even scouted out the rooms at first. You know, to get a lay of the land. Everything looked really high-tech and I was impressed. But man, when I laid my eyes on those robots, I grinned from ear to ear. I expected for them to look like some cheap, knock-offs of the Chuck-e-Cheese franchise, but damn they looked sleek. There was this ballerina that, I swore at first, I thought was an actual person, two animal animatronics, a bear and a fox.

And then there was this...child looking one. Though don't be fooled by its looks, it was a freaking tall. Like, probably more than 6ft. Maybe 7. This one in particular gave me some chills as well. I had no idea why, but I had a feeling that...it, would only cause trouble for me. And I could have sworn I saw...it, look at me in particular before I left the building.

If I only had the ability to see the future, I would have known why.

...

The follow night shift, I entered the place as promised and saw the beaming look on my boss' face. I was beyond nervous. And his look didn't ease any of it either. Despite that, he showed me a few things. A uniform and some other stuff, mostly a flashlight and a...cylinder thing. He didn't specify anything after that. He just smiled, slapped me hard against my back and showed be to a small room near the rear of the building before leaving.

His parting words were, "Good luck, my boy! Just press that button there and everything else will come to you". I still remember it as clear as daylight. His eyes had the faintest glow in them. But I was stupid to not to take it into consideration at the time.

So I did what I was told and pressed the big red button in the room with the door behind me closing off. The light inside flickered for a moment before a steady bright glow enveloped the room, which I soon noticed was descending. Not a moment later, a loud, male voice came to life inside the room, telling me that 'he' was a built in AI that would help me with my job.

I remember calling him out by his preferred name, Handy, and was quite surprised that he replied. It was on a short notice, but I felt that I could trust him. He was programmed to help after all. He asked me what my name was, before a quick buzz in his voicelines made him change, instead asking me to input my name on a keypad that suddenly popped up in front. Easy enough. And yet, not too sure whether it was a bug or a technical fault, he autocorrected it and welcomed me as 'Eggs Benedict'.

On one half, I was pretty angry that the name was totally different from my own. However, on the other half, it mildly amused me.

The inside was, and still is, crazy I tell ya. Small security tv's that had nothing but static, lots of mask that, for the love of god, I swear would blink, and an eerie looking clock with the face of something. Handy asked if I was done surveying the place and prompted me to turn to my left to take a good look at what was beyond the glass. I was confused at first. All I saw was darkness. Thus, he prompted me yet again to turn to an elevated keypad and switch on the lights outside.

When the lights outside flickered on, there was absolutely no one in sight. Just an empty stage.

"Why isn't there anything?" I asked, curious as to why the place was empty. Though, if anyone were in my shoes at the time, they would be curious as well.

"It would just seem that Ballora doesn't feel like dancing at the moment" Handy replied. "Let's give her some motivation, shall we? Please press the red button to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step" He mentioned.

I had to do a double take, cause I did not believe it for moment. I was about argue with him, but it was probably for the best. This was just all standard procedure. Thus, I did as told and touched the red button just below the lights. A loud, shock-like noise blared through the speakers in the room not a moment later. I had a momentary feeling of regret for doing it, since it sent shivers down my spine from how painful that sounded. There was a bright and momentary flash of light from beyond the darkness and in the corner of the room, I managed to spot the same ballerina bot from this morning, which I assumed to be Ballora.

Eventually, everything subsided and my momentary period of shock, no pun intended, quickly ended. Handy voiced once again, this time telling me to check the lights one more time. And truth be told, Ballora was back on her stage, spinning around with her...minireenas, I suppose. They looked like puppets more than anything.

Handy then asked me to view the window to the right and briefly told me what the place was as well as the previous window when he 'remembered' he forgot to mention it. Funtime Auditorium. Ballora Party room. They didn't really stay too long in my mind when I noticed the same elevated keypad, knowing full well what I had to and needed to do. Check on Foxy, which I assumed at the time was the fox given its name, and if Foxy wasn't there, give them a shock.

It was...pretty uneventful most of the while and pretty simple, which was what Handy had told me early on.

Though, what I didn't expect was a vent that popped open. Knowing full well about my confusion, Handy just told me to crawl through and reach the other side, which was where 'Circus Baby' was at.

I already crawled through the vent leading to the main room, so this shouldn't be half bad. At least, that's what I told myself.

I'll spare you the boring details. I went in, crawled my way through, had to force myself not to fall asleep from Handy's 'light hearted banter' about the restaurant. And eventually I managed to enter the big room. Just like the previous observatorium, this one in particular had full vision over just one room. With the fact that there was another elevated keypad, I would have to do the same job yet again.

Only...that time, I had to shock this 'Baby' more than once. Three times in fact. Or four. I was pretty certain I was about to administer another shock on a whim but I held against the idea. Thankfully, 'Baby' seemed to have been motivated to finally hop on back its stage. The animatronic was moving about on its stage with no care in the world. As if performing normally.

Oh, and did I mention that this 'Baby' was the giant child-like animatronic that I had seen earlier on during the day...?

Because I sure in hell didn't expect it. I had expecting its name to be way different.

"Great! That concludes your first night here! Please crawl on through the vent and proceed back to the main office to finish your shift" Handy's voice boomed out from the previous silence.

The light flickered out from beyond the glass, and I was left all alone in that one room. It was a relatively short night, which I was more than grateful for. I was psyched to head on home and watch some tv to relax, but it had seemed like I had more work. In the form of metal clanking against more metal.

You know, I really wished I could have just minded my own business and left the compound instead of turning around to check at whatever made that horrid sound. But it seemed like my body had other plans when I subconsciously reached a finger out to the button for the lights. I recalled flinching really hard before turning to make a run for it to the vents

Cos the thing I saw was a towering mass of metal, plumped up against the glass, looking directly at me with a small creepy smile. Something that people would often find in horror films. My heart was beating against my chest after that, ready to burst out at any given moment. But my worries only seemed to grow by the second as when I was making my way out, the vent I was at suddenly shook like an earthquake.

I...I honestly have no idea how I made it out. Whatever was after me during that night definitely wanted me dead, or at least injured. It must have been stalking me in the shadows since all the animatronics were behind thick glass. Like, real thick glass.

...

...

But, I suppose that's now just ramblings of a crazy man. I still currently don't know what the hell chased me. All I know is that I was tricked one way or another. I mean, have you seen me right now? I'm in a god damn animatronic suit, with barely enough room to move. And I'm in a place they called...what, 'The Scooping room?'. Fuck me, if that wasn't a secret meaning for taking my innards away then I don't know what is.

 **"Hehehe..."**

...Fuck me sideways...


End file.
